Rooftop Spyder: Chaos Principle
by FireCracker7
Summary: Venom gives love advice. Storm burns, and Gambit is horny.


submission dated 5-17-04  
  
author: FireCracker   
  
(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)   
  
Archive? You'd better.  
  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs.  
  
Pairing: Gambit / Venom  
  
Venom throws a hissy fit with Gambit in town.  
  
A/U   
  
Rooftop Spyder: Chaos Principle  
  
"Venom."  
  
The symbiote coiled his tongue wildly. We know of you, mutant. You are Gambit.  
  
"So? We got buisness?"  
  
Venom oozed forward slowly. That remains to be seen.  
  
Gambit edged to the back of the alley. "That's close enough. Stay where you are!"  
  
The flowing form solidified again. We seem to be at cross purposes.  
  
"Don't think so, slimebag. I've got places to go, people to meet."  
  
See to it then, and stay out of our buisness.  
  
Gambit shrugged. "Don't know your buisness. Don't care."  
  
Sick giggles erupted from the symbiote. Tendrils oozed from his form.  
  
"Don't try anything, either. It's been a long day, and I don't feel like any crap. So go back to your sewer!"  
  
Venom vibrated in anger, his body undulating. Interfere with our plans and pay the price!  
  
Gambit pointed. "Ah don't respond well to threats. And ah got even less patience for people who waste my time."  
  
We sense your abilities, one called Gambit. You presume too much.  
  
"You still ain't making sense."  
  
Stay away from the Spider. We will brook no interference!  
  
"Stay away from who for what? You an idiot or something?"  
  
Gambit ducked from a thick tendril that flayed his way, missing.  
  
"Lousy shot, goo ball. Want me to go next?"  
  
Venom stepped forward, fists balled. He is ours to claim. By rights, we should be one being by now.  
  
"Tough. Still don't know who you're talkin' about."  
  
Fool. Spiderman! Once we merge-  
  
Gambit cracked his knuckles. "Ain't gonna happen, bub. It's a free country, you don't force someone against their will."  
  
It is none of your concern, mutant.  
  
"Ah disagree, 'symbiote'."   
  
Another black coil struck the wall behind Gambit, cracking it. He stood defiant, rooted to the spot.  
  
"Want to throw down, bubble boy?"  
  
Whenever we say. Venom lolled his tongue out again. We are evolved, and not prone to petty dispute. But those who defy us will suffer.  
  
"Whatever. Have a nice night." Gambit bounded away.  
  
We think not. Venom stretched, his substance forming an arc over the startled mutant and slamming down in front.  
  
Gambit stopped in his tracks. "Nice trick. Here's another!" he hurled a glowing card.  
  
Venom gapped open, allowing it to pass through. The symbiote reformed himself.  
  
Too easy.  
  
"Only because it missed."  
  
Then you won't have another opportunity. Venom enveloped the startled mutant before he could move.  
  
/Dark in here. Let me out!/  
  
Perhaps we will soak up your essence.  
  
/Okay, tick boy. You asked for it!!/  
  
Gambits' form glowed with raw power. Red energy sizzled, then exploded. Black substance went flying everywhere, striking walls and concrete. An unholy shriek shook the alley as globules collected themselves in a heap. Venom reshaped, clutching his belly.  
  
Curse you, mutant. You will pay!  
  
Gambit took a defensive stance. "Seems like ah heard that before."  
  
Foul tasting worm. You are useless!  
  
"Some people love me anyway. You might know one of 'em."  
  
You will not confuse him! Storm is allowable, but you are not.  
  
"Ain't your choice, goo ball. And I'm much better looking."  
  
SKREEEAAAHHH  
  
"That's some temper, Venom. You practice all that in a mirror?"  
  
The symbiote moved at him again with more caution. Your endless chattering is noise that should be silenced.  
  
"Ah speak softly to the right person." Gambit taunted. "Dosen't seem to bother him a bit. Assuming we talk at all."  
  
Venom still moved slowly. You can't give him what he needs. He doesn't love you.  
  
"Bull."  
  
The symbiote grinned. We know his mind, his soul. You are a fool seeing what you wish to see. It will be amusing to watch your frustration.  
  
"Already got a sample. And nobody was frustrated."  
  
Another coil lunged, but this time he was ready. An energy card sliced the thing in two.  
  
Venom howled again. SSsss. Cretin! The Spider is ours!  
  
"That's up for debate. But as long as we're trading threats, ah got one of my own."  
  
You dare?  
  
"Grab him again and I'll cut you to cubes. You'd better learn to take no for an answer."  
  
Venom shrieked in laughter. Really? Then take your own advice. Storm is the one he wants. You are merely a substitute.  
  
"He didn't tell me that tonight."  
  
Venom hissed, tendrils blowing around his form. Don't push it. He is weak right now. You use that weakness to gain his heart and trust. We dislike that!  
  
"Ah ain't losing sleep over your opinions."  
  
He doesn't need a shoulder to cry on. They both burn with equal fire.  
  
"Ah pack some serious heat myself. Spider liked it well enough."  
  
Venom mocked, walking in a circle. Poor bayou trash. Storm has a piece of his heart, and we have a piece of his soul. Where does that leave you?  
  
Gambit was silent a moment. "I'll ask him, next time we're together."  
  
There will be no 'next time!'  
  
A pause. "What's the big deal about Storm?"  
  
Venom sloshed his tongue. He makes our Spider happy. Thus, he is acceptable.  
  
Gambit snorted. "Nice of you to decide. Did it ever occur to you I might do the same?"  
  
We don't trust you. You have an agenda.  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
He must know completion with us. Pleasure and power await.  
  
"Ah think you need him more than he needs you."  
  
Venom rippled, annoyed. Lies.  
  
"Your Spider already has power. As for the rest...well, that's taken care of."  
  
You tread dangerously, Gambit. Once he bonds with us you will be no more than an afterthought, a nuisance.  
  
Gambit pointed. "Can't walk down the aisle without a ring, moron!!"  
  
The symbiote paused, tilting his head. A fascinating idea. Thank you!  
  
Laughing madly, Venom melted into the night. Gambit stared in amazement.  
  
"What the hell was all that about?!"  
  
Storm flew in grim silence across the Manhattan skyline. He'd just finished a nightmare confrontation with Cheryl.  
  
/Everything, ruined. I was a damn fool, letting old feelings for Peter cause so much trouble. I thought her father was going to skin me alive./  
  
Aimlessly he flew about before landing on a nondescript bistro. Quickly flaming out, he sat quietly on the roof and stared at the stars.  
  
/Once things cool off I'll convince her. It would be easier without her folks stirring things up. Cheryl wanted to believe me, I could tell. At least there's hope, as long as-/  
  
Hello. It's nice running into old friends!  
  
Spinning, the Torch saw Venom perched on a roof fan. He immediately flamed on.  
  
"I'm in the perfect mood, sucker. Let's dance!!"  
  
Venom waved him off. Please, please. No hostilities.  
  
Torch stayed aflame. "What do you want, creep? I've got a lot on my mind."  
  
We understand, more than you know.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
A sympathetic ear. As you are well aware, we share a bond with Spiderman.  
  
"I'd rather not remember. And?"  
  
We know him inside out. You have his love, Johnny Storm. We approve.  
  
"Well hot damn."  
  
Your sarcasm is not appreciated. But there is news.  
  
Storm flamed off, curious despite his anger. "News?"  
  
We can help you. The mutant Gambit is in town.  
  
"Not my favorite person, but so what?"  
  
He wants the Spider. It's why he traveled from New Orleans.  
  
"I'm supposed to take your word for it?"  
  
They share a dangerous attraction, and a hot history.  
  
Storm spluttered. "He...what? You mean, they..."  
  
Yes, promises were made tonight. And Peter weakens, the fool. Gambit sings french to him, makes him stupid.  
  
Storm balled his fists. "I won't listen to this garbage, Venom!"  
  
Suit yourself. But we were under the impression you still wanted the Spider.  
  
"This is none of your buisness, symbiote!"  
  
We've been told that before. The Spider is our buisness, always. Gambit has plans for him, regardless of what you may do.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
The time to act is now, unless you plan on losing him.  
  
Storm folded his arms, sneering. "What are you, the love doctor from hell? I don't need your advice!"  
  
You're getting it anyway. Neither of you have wives that satisfy. We too know the pain of incompletion.  
  
"Things are tough all over. Call the symbiote sex line."  
  
Kssk.  
  
"Besides, I'm not married yet."  
  
All for the best, we think. Go to the Spider, ravish him and make him forget.  
  
"You seem awfully interested in jamming us together. Why do I rate so high?"  
  
Venom crossed his legs over his perch. You make our Spider happy. Thus, we are happy.  
  
"I thought you wanted him for yourself."  
  
Venom shrugged. All in due time. We can be patient.  
  
"You haven't been so far."  
  
True, it is difficult. Temptation is sweet, and the tasting even sweeter. Consider our words.  
  
"I'd rather drink bleach."  
  
Suit yourself. Oh, and by the way...it seems Spider and Gambit had a little fun down in New Orleans. You might ask about it. We know all the juicy details, but you might find the truth entertaining.  
  
Storm felt himself burn, and not from fire. "Get out of here."  
  
Venom snickered. Of course, dear one. We love our Spider, so care for him well. with that he melted into the shadows.  
  
Storm stood atop the roof, chest pounding. "Lying...creep. And what the hell is Peter doing with Gambit?!"  
  
In a rage, Storm burned into the night.  
  
THE END 


End file.
